


Here and Now, You are Mine

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Breasts, Bruises, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Force Sensitivity, Grinding, Groping, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jedi, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Miraluka (Star Wars), Moaning, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Kira always loved her master, always saw the Miraluka as being perfect. But she always feared admitting it, she feared the reaction. But when she catches her master in the shower she decides that she can't hide anymore.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Kira Carsen/Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Here and Now, You are Mine

She could hear the shower running loudly, the pleased humming coming from the occupant. Kira slowly snuck her way over and quietly opened the Refresher, she silently thanked the see-through glass of the shower door. The sight of Annila was breathtaking, the Miraluka's long blonde hair that was usually kept in a ponytail was soaked from the rushing water, her long locks covering her breasts as though they were a curtain.

Kira watched in silent satisfaction as the Miraluka ran her hands down her sides, tucking her hair away from her face. A very faint gasp escaped Kira when she saw what the constant blindfold hid, her master had no eyes, small patches of skin covered the eye sockets, almost like small little blankets. Kira bit her lip and stepped closer to the shower, opening the door quietly, she slipped right in. The water drenched her completely, her robes soaking and sticking to her, her hair getting in her face.

She smiled and grabbed Annila's hips, causing the other woman to gasp softly. The Miraluka turning to face her Padawan, her nose scrunching up slightly.

"Kira, what're you-?" Annila stopped when she felt Kira's lips envelope hers hungrily, a squeak escaping the Miraluka before she began to relax slowly. She reached forward tentatively and cradled Kira's cheek as she returned the kiss, feeling Kira's gloved hand drift down her smooth stomach to her slit.

Annila shuddered softly when she felt Kira's fingers slide into her pussy, she gasped desperately when her Padawan stopped kissing her, her head rolling back slightly to grant Kira access to her neck.

A moan forced itself from her throat when the woman began nibbling on her pulse point, a hand tangling desperately in Kira's wet hair. Annila gasped softly when she felt Kira bite down on her collarbone, her fingers tightening around the wet locks of hair. She felt as the skin began to bruise on her collar, suddenly cursing herself for favoring speed over protection and the revealing nature of her robes.

Her spine locked and her back arched when she felt Kira's fingers speed up, her Padawan's other hand grasping at her one breast roughly, kneading the flesh aggressively. She could feel herself get so close to the edge, dangerously close to her peak. A pleading whimper escaped her, causing Kira to chuckle against her neck.

"Kira- Please~!" Annila whined, her slit tightening around Kira's moving fingers.

"Tell me what you need, Master..." The other whispered huskily, pulling away from her master's neck, she smirked hungrily when she noticed the flushed and orgasmic look on Annila's face, the Miraluka's cheeks burning.

"Let me... cum, please! By Ashla, please..." Her begging was answered and satisfied when she finally felt sweet release, a loud cry tearing itself from her throat as she reached her end, her slit tightening greatly around Kira's fingers as her juices flowed over Kira's hand.

"I love you..." Kira whispered softly as the other woman came down from her orgasm, watching as a wide smile appeared on Annila's face.

"And I love you..." The Miraluka whispered, crushing her lips against Kira's hungrily.


End file.
